a tale of likely and not so likely events
by ydidthechickenXtheroad
Summary: hermione granger, in between being head girl and her studies, also has to deal with life and the fact that draco malfoy is head boy and is invading her personal space 24 hrs a day 7 days a week
1. Default Chapter

a/n: hey ppls! this is actually the first fanfic i've written but i've read heaps so i know what i'm doing (i think) anyway i hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story!

It was a sunny Saturday morning. Hermione Granger, Head girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, woke up to a loud banging of her door, awaking her from her peaceful sleep. Looking down at the watch she wore on her left wrist, she found that it was only 7 am.

'Who the hell does he think he is, banging on my door at 7 o'clock, and on a Saturday?!'

Unlike what was previously believed by her fellow classmates, she also enjoyed sleeping in. After all, she did only get to sleep at 1 in the morning last night. What was she doing up so late you ask? No, she wasn't writing an essay that was due in three weeks, she didn't read Hogwarts: A History over three times. Actually she was going over plans for the Christmas ball which was being held a week before Christmas, exactly 1 week from now.

The project was actually meant for both the Head Girl _and _Head Boy, but considering who he was this year, it wasn't surprising to her, at all.

Hermione opened up her bedroom door to find a very flustered looking Draco Malfoy. He was scratching the side of his head, obviously concentrating very hard on something. Not.

Yes, you heard me, Draco the-most-annoying-person-in-the-world Malfoy. The fact that he was made a prefect in fifth year was surprising enough; I mean all he did was go around the school bullying the first and second year students. But being made HEAD BOY, I'm afraid to say this, but I had a fleeting thought that old Dumbledore really _had _gone mad.

"What do you want Malfoy!?" I yelled out quiet harshly, but who can blame me, it is Draco Malfoy we're talking about.

"Whatever, Granger. All I wanted to do is ask you if you've seen my 1 in a million, top of the range, 20 galleons a bottle shampoo around lately. I can't seem to find it, and I need to wash my hair!"

'Oh, I honestly can't believe him, that stuck up little prick even needs to boast about his shampoo.'

"No, I haven't. What would I be doing with that stuff anyway?" To tell you the truth, nowadays, I don't even need to put a whole bottle of hairspray to tame my hair anymore. Luckily my hair toned itself down by the beginning of last year; I was getting quite sick of it.

"Well, since you can't find mine, I'll just have to use your _second_ top of the range shampoo then."

There's no point arguing with him, and I really want to get back to bed.

"Come with me, I'll show you where it is." I sighed, as I led him out towards my bathroom.


	2. routine happenings

a/n: hello people. I hope there really are people out there reading my story. Anyway this is the second chapter of my story and I didn't have any author's notes on the first chapter because I'm new at these things. BTW review, I would really like to know that people are actually reading my story! Thanx

I led malfoy to my bathroom, (luckily we weren't made to share one) and showed him where my shampoo was. But of course, I got my hopes up by thinking that he would cooperate for once and do so without disagreeing, so he raged on and on about my 'second top of the range' shampoo was going to wreck his hair, blah-blah-blah-blah-blah. I don't think I've ever met anyone as annoying as him in my whole life, and that's including my cousin emerald, if things don't get done her way, then they don't get done at all.

Listening to Malfoy talk about his hair isn't the most entertaining thing in the world, so I left half-way through his explanation on how my shampoo just wasn't good enough for a Malfoy.

"Malfoy, if you don't want to use my shampoo, then don't. Nobody's making you." And I left before he could say anything.

"Yeah... well it wasn't good enough for me anyway!" Good, he's stuck for words; I guess he'll just have to wash his hair with water then. That'll teach him.

By the time I got back to my room, it was already 7:45 so I just dressed myself up for the day and headed down towards the great hall for breakfast. I could smell the aroma of delicious food in the air as I stepped out into the corridor. I think I feel like eggs today...

"So Hermione, how's being Head Girl been for you? I mean with having to share a dormitory with Draco Malfoy and all." Ginny asked. Ginny had become a really close friend of mine from the end of last year, I have to thank Harry for that, it was because of him that we bonded in the first place. Although I would visit Ginny and the Weasley's and The Burrow over the holidays, I admit that I hadn't told her anything even slightly close to a secret before.

"Well, you know how it is. First Malfoy complains about something, whether it's the type of shampoo to the fact that I'm a Muggleborn. I reply with a rude or nasty remark. He gets angry, I yell, and we both storm off to get on with whatever the hell we were doing before all the madness began. It's happened so many times in my life that I can see the next one happening even before it begins." By the end of my reenactment, both Ginny and I are laughing heartedly. As our laughing slowly dies down, I can hear Harry, Ron, and some other Gryffindor boys sitting next to and across from talking about the next Quidditch World cup. It was only a few months away. Someone was talking about Viktor Krum, so I just _had _to be dragged into it.

Unfortunately, that someone was Draco Malfoy. I hadn't even realized that he was standing behind me until he opened up his damned mouth and started talking.

"Didn't you go out with Krum back in fourth year Granger?" What the hell is he bringing this up for?

"I heard it was all just a publicity stunt, am I right?" He asked smugly. Nothing good will ever come out of that mouth will it? I watched as that annoying little smirk appeared on his face. Content, he added: "Remember, meeting with Dumbledore in ten minutes" and left before I could even begin to retort.

"I really don't know how you do it Hermione. How you can put up with anything that he throws at you without it getting to you" Ginny looked admirably up at me, I had just risen up from me seat. Obviously Ginny has taken the fact that I _couldn't_ retort as a sign that I could put up with his childishness. Oh, how wrong she is.

Not believing what Malfoy said about the time, I looked down at my watch and realized that he wasn't lying at all. I only had 7 minutes to get the Dumbledore's office, and I hadn't even eaten my breakfast yet.

Ginny looked at me curiously while watching me hurriedly gather up my things, and on the way knock over a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Whatever" I muttered to myself, grabbed myself a piece of toast and hurried out the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard Ginny yelling.

With my mouth full of dry toast I responded, or at least tried to, "Meeging wizh Dummlegore" I'm sure she didn't hear me though as I was already out in the corridor by this time. Even if I was inside, I doubt she'd be able to understand anyway.

So much for the eggs I was planning on having.


	3. another boring old heads meeting with Du...

a/n: hello ppls, I would just like to say thanks to my first reviewers, thelovelyladylily, orion traver and lisa! and a special thanks to thelovelyladylily who was the first! If anyone reading this is into Lily/James fanfics, she's writing one now. It's pretty good, so go and read it, after you read my story first though. Lol. BTW Review, review, review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Harry Potter, if you haven't heard of them before, they're mine.

Chapter 3: another boring old heads meeting with Dumbledore

Luckily, I got to Dumbledore's office on time, but not without having a massive stitch growing in my abdomen. I arrived at the bottom of the stairwell leading to Dumbledore's

Office and leaned over with my hands on my knees to catch my break back.

'I really need to start exercising' I made a little mental note. I haven't done any exercise in about 2 months now; it's really starting to show.

I didn't realize it at the time, but I was breathing so loudly that the little first years around the corner could hear me. One of the girls came over and asked if I was alright.

"Are you alright?" she asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She then turned around and started off in the opposite direction. I gathered up my things and brushed a few bread crumbs off of my robe, took out my pocket sized mirror from my bag and checked my make-up. I don't wear much make-up, just some lipgloss, powder and mascara.

"I hope you're not making yourself look good for me Granger. Because no matter how much make up you put on, you'll still be the bushy haired know-it-all mudblood I've have to live with for the whole of my school life."

'Hair, hmm'

"Speaking of hair," I ignored his comment. "How was washing your hair this morning with plain water?" I bet you all my money that he backed down and used my shampoo.

"Actually, I used the shampoo that you gave me. It isn't _nearly_ as good as mine, but I can tell you it's better than one thing."

'I'm right, didn't I tell you?'

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Dirt" I knew I shouldn't have asked him.

"So... that means that you wash your hair with dirt" Heh, heh. I wanna know how he gets himself out of this one.

We were standing outside Dumbledore's door and just as Malfoy was going to reply, Dumbledore called out "Come in!"

'Oh damn, I nearly had him there'

Malfoy and I walked into the room, pulled out our chairs from under Dumbledore's desk and sat down.

"Good morning Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy"

'Yeah, good morning indeed' note the sarcasm. And from there, Dumbledore and Malfoy began discussing the plans for the Christmas ball.

'Oh, I have an idea.'

"Excuse me professor"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore turned towards me and looked across expectantly. Malfoy on the other hand looked quite pissed.

'Then he should go change his pants!' a little voice inside my head laughed at its own joke.

'I hope you didn't think that was funny'

'Uh, no, of course not' right...anyway.

"Would I be able by any chance to get the records for the past balls that Hogwarts has held? I mean, I could get some ideas from them" If he does, it would make it a hell of a lot easier for me. Who came up with this stupid idea anyway? I mean, dressing up in gowns, wearing a ton of makeup and spraining your ankle on high heel shoes? If that's what people's idea of fun now-a-days is, then what is this world coming to! Am I the only sane one on this earth?

'No, and me too!'

"I'm so sorry Miss Granger, but unfortunately, apart from the Yule balls that we held, this is the first school ball we've ever had" His facial expression was sad and sympathetic, but I know that inside that lunicle( A/N: is that even a word?) head of his, he's laughing his head off.

"Oh, that's quite alright, I'll just have to ask around for ideas then."

'Quite alright my arse!'

After another 20 minutes of discussion, we were finally let out of his office and back into out normal lives. Well, nearly normal lives.

"Is it just me, or were you trying to take a shortcut into this ball planning business?" Malfoy asked smugly.

"It must be you" Heh, heh, I got him there. And with that, I left him behind looking utterly disgusted and walked towards my dormitory.

'You know what?'

'What'

'From the outside looking in, you're just an innocent little girl, but really, you're just as

guilty as anyone else!'

'You know what?'

'What?'

'You're right'


	4. Breaking down doors

A/N: sorry for such a long wait. (if anyone was actually waiting for it) I just couldn't think of what to come next. But, I made it in the end, and here's the next chapter!

BTW: someone told me that it was hard to distinguish between thoughts and what they're actually saying so:

'.......' means they're thinking

"......." means they're saying something

Disclaimer: Draco, Hermione or any of the other not-as-important characters don't belong to me. And as always, if you haven't heard of them before, then they're most likely mine.

Chapter four: Breaking down doors

It was 10pm on Saturday, Hermione and Draco were sitting together, (well, not exactly I suppose. They were sitting at either ends of the common room, which and happened to be VERY long) in the common room doing homework. After a long and tiring argument, Hermione had somehow persuaded Draco to help with the plans for the ball.

"Malfoy?"

"What, Granger?" He asked me irritably. God, does he always have to be so… so… irritable?! Argh!

"I have an idea"

"Who said I wanted to hear it?" I sigh loudly to myself. Not that stupid little annoying smirk again! Pretending to ignore his little comment, I continue onwards as if he never opened his mouth.

"I was thinking, since we're not yet sure about the ball, I think we should start a survey around the school tomorrow." I look over at Malfoy, who was sitting lazily in one of the many cushioned sofas, and add.

"Do you agree?"

"Whatever," he drawled. That's good enough for me. Pathetic, I know.

"OK, but first, we'll need to put up posters to notify the students. We'll put them up outside the entrance of the Great Hall first thing tomorrow morning. They're bound to be seen there!" Without looking up from the parchment, I start drawing up a draft poster.

20 minutes later

"There!" I say cheerfully, all is set for tomorrow and we're ready to go.

"OK, Malfoy. I believe we're finished for toni…" Just then, I hear a snorting sound coming from the other end of the room.

I look towards Malfoy's direction.

"Oh, my God. Can you believe him?!" I scream at nobody in particular.

Just as I thought, looking up I found Malfoy, snoring and fast asleep on the couch.

'Damn him!' Annoyed, and VERY angry, I power walked (A/N: lol) over to him with the heaviest book I could find in my arms, smacked him across the face, and threw the book as hard as I could onto his stomach, enough to wake him up spluttering and swearing. Oh yeah, and a good punch just because I felt like it.

I'd nearly reached the staircase leading to my dormitory and hear Malfoy groan with pain, followed by a "Hey! What was that for?" incidentally, he almost, nearly, sounded innocent.

'Serves him right' I think while heading towards my bedroom for a well deserved night's rest.

"Pass me another piece of paper, Granger." Malfoy said groggily, obviously he still hadn't fully woken up yet. I had to break down his door and levitate him out of the door into the common room! And he was STILL asleep, so I had absolutely no choice but to throw a bucket of ice cold water over head.

I pass the last poster to him as I'm sticking mine onto the wall. I hadn't realised at the time, but I almost made a hole in the paper from pressing rotating my hand so hard. The flesh was already turning red!

A questions burns through my head: How can Malfoy annoy me so much? I mean, He's not even doing anything annoying at the moment!

'Ouch, my hand hurts!'

'Well, at least we made good time. I think we can still make it to breakfast on time.'

"Ok, Malfoy. Good job, you can run right off to your bimbo cronies now. I'm going to breakfast, meet me in out common room at 1 o'clock sharp."

With a smirk and a look of disgust, Malfoy turns around and makes his way into the Great Hall. I follow him inside and make my way over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Oh, hi Hermione," And quickly turns back into her conversation with Lavender. Feeling a bit taken back, I begin eating my breakfast, starting off with a nice, green apple.

"Hermione, pass me another scrambled egg please?" It was Ron, and as always, he was stuffing his face with food as if it was his last day on earth. (A/N: I really hate it how Ron stuffs his face, and its like, in every fic. But that's what he does right? )

I pass him the plate of eggs, but it interrupted by Harry.

"Hermione, what's that on your arm?" He questions.

'I almost forgot about that.'

"Oh, that. It's nothing…"


End file.
